El Soberano Absoluto
by Acero 12
Summary: Onaga, el Rey Dragón, un potente y poderoso guerrero que ha vuelto de la muerte por su venganza, pero ¿quién era él originalmente? ¿y por qué murió? Sólo pocos saben la verdadera historia... y tú puedes descubrirla.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les dejo el OS del Reto. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pasa que el sueño me viene ganando mucho últimamente y surgieron inconvenientes. Es largo, así que espero disfruten.**

 **Como siempre, les recuerdo a los que están por leer esto por primera vez: recuerden siempre pasar por mi historia "Un Destino Diferente" (la cuál está en proceso avanzado para terminar su edición correspondiente). Si ya leyeron esto, pueden leer sin problemas, de lo contrario, van a entender poco y nada xD.**

 **Aclaración: éste OS ocurre entre los episodio de Los Viajeros de Mundos, una historia que aún no he publicado y espero hacerlo para Agosto.**

 **Bien, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

 _ **El Soberano Absoluto.**_

Los páramos de Outworld en Tierra 10 lucían demasiado distintos a los que Magnus recordaba de su mundo. Comprendiendo los estragos que hicieron Tremor, Nimbus y Hornbuckle juntos a los renacidos de aquél universo, su actitud había cambiado un poco. Las muertes de Reptile y Baraka en Tierra 10 le afectaron, ya que su ego fue lo que causó aquéllos decesos. Él se encontraba sentado contemplando el vacío reino. Los únicos sobrevivientes eran Jerrod, Jade, Mirko y Frost. ¿El resto? Habían muerto a excepción de Takeda, quien escapó.

En silencio, el castaño yacía sentado en una roca, presintiendo la miseria restante en aquél universo. Escuchando unos pasos, éste no se inmutó, manteniendo su lugar. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, pidiéndole un espacio en la roca. Aquélla persona era Mileena, su gran amiga y confidente. A pesar de compartir poco tiempo juntos, se volvieron grandes amigos. Juntos a estos, se encontraban Agronomator, líder de los Megaryders, y su hija, Asura; y Celestia, la líder de los Starions—o "Iluminados", como Magnus decía—. Los tres restantes se colocaron a sus espaldas, esperando alguna orden de estos. La morocha le preguntó al castaño porque seguía allí, siendo que debían seguir; éste contestó que planeaba quedarse hasta matar a Takeda; ella le dijo que mejor debían irse de allí, porqué el antiguo aliado estaba exclusivamente para matar a Magnus y no al resto, ya que su odio era lo que le alimentaba. El otro hombre se involucró en la conversación, recomendando que lo mejor fuera irse cuánto antes, ya que debían encontrar a los otros tres sucesores de inmediato. Celestia comentó que sentía unas vibraciones extrañas proviniendo de Tierra 8 y Tierra 7, como si algún conflicto estuviese a punto de estallar. El guerrero proveniente de Tierra 2 propuso separarse: Agronomator y Asura irían con él, mientras Celestia iría con Mileena. ¿A qué mundos iría cada grupo? Esa era la cuestión del grupo. En ése preciso momento, un haz de luz se materializó entre los guerreros; allí, Dominique apareció entre ellos, exigiéndoles que debían permanecer unidos. Magnus le recriminó el porqué tenían que obedecerle, siendo que ellos son los que tenían qué hacer el trabajo sucio. Perdiendo la paciencia, el Dios Antiguo exigió saber en base a qué Magnus le trata con tanta hostilidad. El castaño respondió que lo sabe, que la culpa de la resurrección de Onaga y despertar de One Being era suya y de los otros Elder Gods; enfurecido, Dominique intentó cargar una bola de luz para volarle la cabeza a Magnus, pero sintió su mano ser detenida por el líder de los Megaryders, quién le exigió una explicación sobre las acusaciones de Magnus. Tomando un poco de aire, Dominique pidió que buscasen unas rocas para sentarse, porque sería una larga historia y había cosas que ni siquiera Magnus o Mileena sabían aún.

—Prepárense los siete; sí, les hablo a ustedes también, Sardian y Aranha. Aunque creo que tú sólo no lo recuerdas, saurio—dijo el castaño—. No me interrumpan, por más que se sorprendan. Quiero contar los sucesos sin interrupciones, por favor—pidió; el resto asintió en silencio.

 _Todo comenzó en la Época de Oro, como me gusta llamarle. Allí todo era muy calmo y tranquilo. Como les conté a mis sucesores y sus espíritus guías, después de derrotar a One Being, logramos recrear un nuevo universo como el antiguo. Y dividimos los planetas en vida como reinos—obviamente, tenían forma de planetas—. Originalmente, Outworld sería el reino principal y no la Tierra, es más, lo fue un tiempo..., hasta que Shao Kahn tomó el poder._

 _Verán, One Being y yo teníamos una relación mucho más íntima de lo que creen. Él no fue mi enemigo solamente, sino también mi hermano menor. One Being y yo éramos muy unidos, pero mi hermano sufrió mucho abuso físico de otras personas; ello lo volvió demente y esclavizó a la humanidad y a toda raza que deseó invadir a la Tierra en un plazo de cincuenta años. Nosotros nos logramos volver longevos gracias a un ritual de magia blanca; en cambio, mi hermano utilizó la tecnología para mantenerse fuerte y vivo._

 _Eventualmente, los Elder Gods luchamos contra mi hermano y logramos derrotarlo. Antes de encerrarlo, él pronunció una profecía, dónde dijo que uno de nosotros moriría, otro nos traicionaría y el primogénito de nosotros se volvería nuestra perdición. Apache lo encerró con sus conocimientos de magia blanca, con un alto costo de poder._

 _Nuestro antiguo universo sufrió una gran colisión por culpa de éste encierro, destruyéndose en su totalidad. Recordando todo nuestro aprendizaje, los ocho reconstruimos el universo en base a nuestro saber._

 _Luego de crear el universo original, o Tierra 1, separamos a las diez razas iluminadas—quienes eran creaciones nuestras en su mayoría; no como otras razas, tales como los grises, Annunakis y otros—. Decidimos crear otras razas menores, como los humanos; no todos debían saber de nuestra existencia, por ende, creamos a los dioses menores gracias al conocimiento de mitologías terrestres. En su mayoría, ellos se encargaban de mantener el balance y orden en las especies. Temíamos que mi hermano corrompiera la Tierra, así que nosotros decidimos transformar a Outworld en nuestro reino principal. Y allí es dónde Onaga aparece en todo esto._

 _Hay algo que ustedes no conocen: Onaga originalmente se llamaba Samuel... Samuel Marroni. Sí, Onaga es mi hijo primogénito. Mi primer y único hijo con Caroline. Pudimos crear dioses menores, pero Samuel era mi pequeño predilecto ante todos._

 _Caroline y yo tuvimos a Samuel antes que Sho y Shezade engendraran a Raiden, Shao, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo y Raijin—lo que nunca entendí, fue porqué los japoneses nombraron a Sho y Shezade como Izanami e Izanagi—. Por ende, Samuel fue el primogénito de los hijos de los Elder Gods._

 _Samuel se crió con Raiden y Shao Kahn como grandes amigos. Raiden luego dejó Outworld y se instaló en la Tierra, volviéndose el protector de dicho reino. En tanto, Shao y Samuel se quedaron en Outworld. Decidimos hacer que Samuel maneje dicho reino, ya que se veía más apto que Shao para gobernar._

 _Mi hijo tenía cabellos castaño, tez blanca y ojos azules; medía dos metros de alto y poseía una voz tenue. Su humildad y buen trato al prójimo fue lo que lo convirtieron en el gobernante de Outworld._

 _Samuel gobernó Outworld por muchos milenios. Y el plan era que gobierne hasta que su descendencia pudiese hacerse cargo del lugar. A Sho no le gustó la idea: él creía que Shao era el digno y real gobernante. Y esto comenzó a causar problemas entre Sho y el resto. Sin embargo, lo peor aún estaba por comenzar..._

 _Apache había sufrido heridas bastante significativas en nuestra lucha contra mi hermano menor, Eventualmente, mi querido amigo moriría a causa de esas heridas incurables años después. Allí, Caroline y yo rememoramos las palabras de mi hermano: "Uno morirá, otro los traicionará, y un hijo los llevará a la perdición". Esas palabras han retumbado en mi ser hasta el día de hoy._

 _Los años pasaron y Samuel se hizo gobernante de Outworld. En tanto, Raiden tenía problemas con la Tierra, ya que tuvo cinco extinciones en seiscientos millones de años. Estuvimos a punto de sacar a Raiden, sin embargo, Sho se enfureció e inició una violenta guerra contra nosotros. Esto casi destruye la Tierra y Raiden debió intervenir para evitarlo._

 _La caída de Sho al lado oscuro nos aterró a todos. Allí, comenzamos a pensar que realmente la profecía de mi hermano no era tan falsa como pensábamos. Entonces, procuramos cuidar mucho de los hijos de Sho y Shezade, ya que al ser su padre un Elder God caído, tal vez alguno de estos sería "el hijo que nos llevará a la perdición"._

 _Por su parte, mi hijo le cedió un terreno a los saurios terrestres, nombrándola Zaterra y separándola de Outworld. Shao le reclamó ello, alegando que su reino no debía ser regalado a otros, siendo que estos poseían su propio mundo; mi hijo siempre le decía que no debía ser tan avariento y ser un gobernante requería más de ello._

 _Mi joven hijo usualmente llevaba una túnica blanca con una capa roja como traje. Él siempre decía que un emperador debía ser humilde para su gente y mostrarles que era uno más y gobernaba para ellos, no para sí mismo. Usaba una corona de muérdago, así no causaba recelo en su pueblo—sumado a lo mencionado anteriormente—. Si bien era el mandamás, solía estar con los niños y jugar con ellos; trataba de mejorar el estilo de vida de Outworld—al ser nosotros sus creadores, hicimos_

 _Outworld en base al Imperio Ruso—, logando volverlos un imperio próspero con un poderoso ejército y una vasta cultura en cuánto a conocimientos y tradiciones que mi hijo les enseñó._

 _Recuerdo que todos amaban a Samuel..., a excepción de la persona cuya envidia y avaricia pusieron fin a la vida de mi hijo: Shao Kahn. Él nunca mostró sus expresiones, de lo contrario, nosotros hubiésemos evitado la muerte de mi hijo en sus manos; siempre se mostró como una persona amable y considerada, devota y fiel a mi hijo. Hasta el día de hoy, no comprendo como ninguno de nosotros logró detectar quién era Shao Kahn en realidad._

 _En tanto, Sho estaba encerrado en el Infierno en el último plano de dicho lugar, hasta qué comprendiese su error, allí, lo liberaríamos y volvería al grupo. Desgraciadamente, la tragedia ocurrió antes._

 _Era una noche cálida y despejada en Outworld. Sus tres lunas brillaban con intensidad y su cielo púrpura estaba totalmente despejado. Al día de hoy, conozco la escena gracias a las memorias del Shao Kahn que asesiné—perteneciente a Tierra 6—._

 _Samuel le pidió a Shao si podía cocinar algo para ambos, accediendo él. Ése fue el grave error de mi hijo: confió en la persona que le envenenaría su comida y asesinaría. Shao le dio a mi hijo un pedazo de carne cocida con una ensalada de papas y zanahorias hervidas. Luego de comer todo el plato, éste comenzó a toser frenéticamente, escupiendo mucha sangre. Sorprendido, él se acercó a Shao para pedirle ayuda, pero éste respondió dándole una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo, allí, el verdugo explicó todo su plan y cuál era su fin: tomar Outworld para sí e ir tomando todos los reinos para sí, anexándolos a su nuevo reino. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse, el hijo de mis amigos golpeaba al mío, volviéndolo a dejar en el suelo. Allí, con sus últimas fuerzas, éste maldijo a Shao Kahn y juró que volvería de la muerte, acabando con él y todo aquél que se interpusiera en el camino. El resto es historia conocida: Shao se autoproclamó "Kahn" e inició una tiranía qué convirtió a Outworld en un mundo muy diferente a lo que fue alguna vez._

Terminado su relato, Dominique ordenó al resto que podían hablar. Los tres guerreros de las razas iluminadas se mostraron demasiado sorprendidos; Mileena y Magnus se vieron muy impactados por la historia, especialmente la chica. El hombre, por su parte, sintió una gran intriga en su ser; él sospechaba que Dominique no contó algo crucial y era por dos motivos: o el amor a su hijo se lo impedía; o desconocía el porqué su hijo revivió como un dragón. En ambos casos, Magnus se retiró en silencio, no sin antes preguntarle a Dominique porqué nunca mató a las versiones de Shao Kahn; el Dios Antiguo contó que Shezade siempre protegía a su hijo, llevando a riñas entre estos y Caroline, quien estaba a favor de su marido. Esto cambió la perspectiva de Magnus sobre Shezade, a quién consideraba alguien sensata e imparcial, por el de una pésima madre y desastrosa Diosa Antigua.

Por su parte, Sardian preguntó la razón por la cuál él no puede recordar esto, siendo que Shao Kahn lo primero que destruyó fue Zaterra, y ello ocurrió . Antes de pasar todo a mayores, la chica híbrida se interpuso, pidiéndole a Dominique de manera amable quevíeun año después de la muerte de Samuel; Dominique contestó que sus recuerdos se irían desbloqueando a lo largo del tiempo, mientras pase más tiempo con Magnus.

Enfurecido, Magnus increpó a Dominique por no haber castigado duramente a Shao Kahn y dejarlo gobernar por tanto tiempo; el Dios Antiguo comentó que debió haber matado a Shao Kahn antes, sin embargo, él nunca pensó que irían a existir diez universos y el Armageddon se haría cargo de ello; el castaño le recriminó el exceso de confianza ante un posible fracaso que ocurrió a fin de cuentas.

Luego de discutir por un largo rato, Dominique finalizó la discusión, recordándole al humano su fracaso en salvar a dos de sus amigos y dejar escapar a alguien tan violento como Takeda. Notando que todo se estaba por empezar a acalorarse, Mileena se involucró en la discusión, evitando un problema innecesario. Automáticamente, ella le pidió que los envíe al próximo universo, siendo esto obedecido por el propio Dom, quién se despidió de ellos.

Siendo absorbidos por un repentino portal, ninguno pudo siquiera ver el portal que los adujo a un nuevo y desconocido universo.

Los cinco cayeron en un lugar desconocido para ellos. La Starion utilizó un radar de su plane natal, detectando éste que se encontraban en la Tierra. Antes de proponer un plan, Magnus le ordenó a

ella y al resto que busquen a los líderes de la raza iluminada de este universo desconocido para él; en tanto, él y Sardian buscarían información de éste reino y qué diferencias guarda con Tierra 2 y Tierra 10. Si bien no estaban del todo de acuerdo en dejarlo sólo, ellos notaron que él deseaba estar sólo; así, todos decidieron marcharse, dejándolo junto a su espíritu a solas.

Al transportarlos Celestia a algún planeta desconocido, el castaño y el saurio comenzaron a sentir una potente y abrumadora esencia en el lugar. Esta presencia era conocida por ambos, provocando que el humano se transforme en su Animality sin titubear. Colocándose en su posición indicada, estos esperaron un ataque que nunca llegó: por el contrario, una reprimenda se escuchó, ordenándoles deshacer la Animality y no recibirían daño alguno. Si bien ambos dudaron, decidieron hacerlo para ver que podría llegar a hacer. El ser descendió de los cielos posándose encima de un gran árbol, luego descendió, quedando cara a cara con el humano.

—A pesar de ser más fuertes, aún siento un poder abrumador en tu esencia, Dominique. Aún recuerdo cuándo tu hijo revivió en Orderrealm; fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí tanto miedo por alguien—rememoró el humano.

—Es mi hijo a fin de cuentas, Magnus. Hay algunas otras cosas que debes saber; y lo mejor es que te las cuente a ti sólo, ya que de hacerlo a todos, esto generaría sospechas—expresó el dios antiguo.

—¿Es algo referido a tu hijo, Dominique?—preguntó esta vez Sardian, recibiendo una afirmación como respuesta.

Manteniendo una seriedad típica en él, Dominique invitó al humano a sentarse y ponerse cómodo, si podía. El Dios Antiguo primero le contaría algunos detalles omitidos sobre la vida de su hijo y luego le relataría en qué universo estaban y cómo es actualmente.

El humano se sentó en una roca, en tanto, su espíritu acompañante se posó al lado de éste parado de brazos cruzados. Viendo que estaban listos, el castaño inició el relato.

 _Mi padre te contó todo de una manera bastante abstracta, omitiendo algunos detalles importantes sobre mí._

 _A diferencia de los otros hijos de los Elder Gods, Samuel con la habilidad de revivir a los muertos; esa habilidad sólo era conocida por mis amigos y él. Con el tiempo, Caroline y yo le enseñamos a usar dicho poder para casos de emergencia, pero él decidión algo mejor. Nos pidió que le diéramos Outworld, sin embargo, le dijimos que debía ganarse el derecho de tener dicho reino. Así, los lanzamos a él, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Fujin, Suijin, Raijin, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Kagutsuchi y muchos otros dioses menores en una persecución dónde quién lograra derrotar a las diez bestias gigantes que dominaban dicho reino, ganaría el derecho a lograr el control de aquél reino._

 _Luego de dicha persecución, Shao, mi hijo y Raiden quedaron en pie para derrotar a las diez bestias legendarias, los cuáles eran: Fenrir, el lobo sanguinario más despiadado que existe, con pelaje pardo y unos colmillos que aterrarían a cualquiera; Leviatán, la serpiente marina más grande de todas, negra y con una mandíbula que podría tragarse planetas de un bocado; Daremon, una bestia anfibia, con cuatro patas con cuchillas filosas como para cortar el diamante, una larga cola, color rubio, cuerpo de leopardo y cabeza de león—cada cabeza tenía un color del arcoíris: rojo, azul, amarillo, naranja, verde, púrpura e índigo—, con diez cuernos en total—tres cabezas poseían dos y el resto uno—; el cuarto se llamaba Apsudor, una bestia con cabeza, parte delantera del torso y patas delanteras de cordero, y parte trasera del torso, piernas y cola de dragón; Garm, un perro rojo gigante, con ojos rojos y cuernos de chivo; Grendel, un orco gris gigante con cola y pelaje de licántropo; Jörmundgander, una serpiente azul tan grande que podía enrollar una estrella mucho más grande que el Sol; Belcebú, una bestia gigante con apariencia de una mosca; Belfegor, un demonio musculoso, con barba y garras largas, patas de lobo, cabeza de toro, seis brazos, pelaje de araña y dos colas de rata gigantes; y Barbatos, un demonio con patas de caballo con un pelaje color bayo, arco y flechas de fuego, cabeza de oso pardo, ojos totalmente rojos y un torso humano._

 _Estos diez eran demasiado temibles, ideales para un gran reto. Sólo aquel con gran determinación y deseos de anteponerse al resto triunfaría—aunque debían pelear individualmente las bestias y los guerreros, de lo contrario, podrían ocasionar problemas en la futura gobernación si los guerreros ganasen en grupo—._

 _Raiden fue derrotado rápidamente por Fenrir, que le dejó una gran cicatriz en su torso; Shao le siguió tratando de hacerle frente a Belfegor, siendo también vencido por los puños ardientes de la novena bestia. Mi hijo quedó sólo, y, tomando el martillo de Shao y la espada de Raiden, éste se enfrentó a los diez, uno por uno._

 _En aquélla época, Outworld era tierra caliente, ríos de lava, cientos de volcanes en constante erupción y una gran radiación de un sol celeste a una distancia media del Outworld._

 _Primero enfrentó a Fenrir. El lobo se caracterizó siempre por dos cosas: su ferocidad y su velocidad a la hora de luchar. Samuel, por otra parte, era calmo y compasivo con sus enemigos siempre. El lobo arrojó bolas de ácido desde sus fauces, siendo siempre esquivadas por mi hijo, a pesar de la velocidad de los ataque. El licántropo arrojó un chorro de ácido, quemando un poco el torso de mi hijo, dejando arruinada parte de su armadura de hierro. Allí, mi hijo aprovechó para arrojarle el martillo de Shao, propinándole un potente golpe en la mandíbula que dejó totalmente descolocado a Fenrir, el cuál no llegó a reaccionar ante los siguientes tres martillazos en el hocico, ingle y cabeza respectivamente, dejándolo fuera de combate._

 _Quién le siguió fue Leviatán, el cuál se volvió lo suficientemente grande como para rodear una montaña como el Monte Everest en su totalidad. Sabiendo la gran desventaja yaciente en cuánto al poderoso tamaño de Leviatán y su velocidad colosal. Sumado a ello, la bestia comenzó a arrojar poderosos chorros de agua al lugar, complicándole más aún su movilidad; en eso, Leviatán notó como su oponente se ralentizó, lanzando un mordisco hacia dónde estaba y tragándolo sin siquiera masticarlo. Al hacer ello, Leviatán disminuyó su tamaño hasta medir diez metros de largo solamente. Notando esto desde el interior, Samuel sacó una cuchilla escondida, abriendo a Leviatán desde dentro, y así, logró hacer que se desangre hasta quedar fuera de combate, ya que fue salvado de su muerte por la tercer bestia: Daremon._

 _Daremon y mi hijo iniciaron otro combate brutal. Esta era una de las más poderosas, manejando siete elementos, de los cuáles arrojaba uno por boca. La boca roja arrojaba fuego; la azul agua; la boca índigo hielo; la boca verde tierra; la boca amarilla luz; la boca naranja lava y la boca púrpura oscuridad. Logrando esquivar las bolas de todos de forma sucesiva o paulatina, mi hijo invocó un hechizo, el cuál creaba unas cadenas capaces de cerrar las fauces de Daremon temporalmente, ya que no soportaron los cortes propinados por sus garras filosas. Cortadas por las garras, las cadenas cayeron a volcanes, provocando erupciones que afectaron a ambos, especialmente a la bestia, teniendo una mitad marina muy débil. Aprovechando eso, mi hijo golpeó con la tierra con el martillo de Shao, causando muchas más erupciones volcánicas; y así, Daremon terminó cayendo vencido por el abrumador calor repentino; en cambio, mi hijo formó un hechizo que convertía esas sustancias tóxicas en oxígeno para que pueda respirar._

 _Apsudor instantáneamente irrumpió para defender a su mejor amigo derrotado. A diferencia del anterior, a éste no le afectaba tanto el calor como a su amigo, pero no era tan fuerte como él. Arrojando largas llamaradas de fuego, Samuel creó escudos de energía para lograr contrarrestar el poder de Apsudor, lanzando algunas dagas de hierro a sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Mientras la bestia se movía despavorida para todos lados, Samuel utilizó el martillo de Shao para golpearlo en su cabeza repetidas veces, dejándolo bastante aturdido. Cuándo la quimera logró quitarse las dagas, sintió como su oponente lo tomaba de la boca y enviaba a volar por los aires, cayendo en un volcán en erupción, el cuál le quemó el rostro. Quedando casi inconsciente, recibió una patada en la cabeza por parte de Samuel, derrotando así a la bestia de cinco metros de largo._

 _Garm se lanzó hacia Samuel casi al instante de caer derrotado Apsudor, siendo el quinto en luchar. Si bien mi hijo estaba un poco cansado, su voluntad de ganar lo hizo seguir luchando. El perro tenía unas fauces bastante venenosas, sin embargo, Samuel le reventó la mandíbula a puñetazos, dejándolo sin dientes, recibiendo un ataque múltiple de garras, el cuál dejó a mi hijo bastante lastimado en los brazos y piernas; en ése momento, los Elder Gods notamos como las heridas de Samuel se estaban yendo como por arte de magia. Él no había hecho un hechizo, sino utilizado una habilidad de regeneración adquirida en su entrenamiento sin que nadie lo supiera. Luego confesó algo más: cuándo su cuerpo se curaba, se volvía inmune a un ataque del mismo calibre de nuevo, por ende, las garras venenosas de Garm no le harían efecto otra vez. Al momento, el muchacho dejó inconsciente al perro gigante a puño limpio, demostrando una fuerza bruta magistral._

 _Cayendo derrotado el perro, el orco Grendel hizo acto de presencia, sacando un maso gigante para luchar. Samuel soltó el martillo de Shao, alegando que no lo necesitaría, porque tendría una nueva arma en unos momentos. Enfureciendo esa declaración al orco, se arrojó a luchar con su masa, tratando de asestarle algún golpe, encontrándose éste con una velocidad aumentada por parte del humano, lo cuál le sorprendió bastante; lanzando unos rayos láser, pudo asestarle en un brazo, haciendo que esto le sea inafectable cuándo se curase de dicha herida—un plazo de cinco minutos—, en tanto, pensó en una manera de contrarrestar los ataques de la sexta bestia mientras su herida iba curando; viendo la lava, recordó que el orco arrojaba también fuego, y si creaba un hechizo dónde ése fuego se mezclara con arena, podría crear un espejo, ideal para contrarrestar y devolverle los ataques. Pensando rápido y actuando más aún, el orco usó su aliento de fuego casi al instante, como si lo hubiese querido ayudar—aunque más bien buscaba calcinarlo y comérselo—; usando el espejo que se creó, logró cegar temporalmente al orco, quién soltó la masa, y con su brazo derecho curado, Samuel tomó el maso de su enemigo, corriendo hacia él con intención de golpearlo, y así lo hizo, partiendo en dos el arma, haciendo que la bestia cayera de rodillas al suelo, siendo noqueada por un golpe en la nuca._

 _Samuel notó que aún quedaban cuatro bestias, pensando que la serpiente marina le atacaría. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que no fue así y, en su lugar, Belcebú se presentó frente a él. El insecto gigante le contó que Belfegor, Barbatos y Jörmundgander serían sus oponentes de forma respectiva, aunque debía pasar sobre él para luchar contra estos y se adjudicó una victoria que aún no tenía. Samuel lanzó las dos mitades de la masa, siendo esquivadas por el mosco, cuyas fauces chorreaban cientos de gotas de ácido y le lanzaban al humano potentes bolas del mismo elemento, que iban siendo esquivadas y sólo golpeaban el suelo al final. Samuel contraatacó con bolas de agua creadas gracias a la magia; notando que aún seguía igual, debía ver como alcanzar a Belcebú, quién estaba en los cielos, atacándole desde arriba. Pensando que su fuerza podría bastarle para dar potentes saltos, tomó la decisión de saltar con mucha fuerza, llegando a alcanzarlo y subir encima de él; Samuel notó que el lomo del bicho era muy viscoso, con bastante baba saliente de los poros del insecto, el cuál volaba dando giros rápidos y bruscos para que su enemigo lo soltase; lo que logró fue que Samuel se quedará encima suyo, golpeando su lomó y cortando sus alas con su cuchillo, logrando que la bestia cayera abatida, mas no inconsciente; a pesar de su suerte, Samuel cayó encima de la bestia, dejándola así fuera de combate._

 _Belfegor se tele transportó desde las lejanías, quedando a unos metros de su enemigo. Sorprendido al encontrar las derrotas de sus compañeros, el demonio estaba listo para acabar con Samuel. Usando sus patas de lobo, corrió a una velocidad increíble, dando un potente salto y, en el aire, preparó sus seis puños para utilizarlos de forma dura y continua. La quimera descendió, arrojando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra al humano, el cuál notó como telas de araña salían de las muñecas de su enemigo, debiendo invocar hileras de fuego para destruir las telas a la par que esquivaba sus potentes golpes. Viendo que eso no le funcionó al cabo de un rato, la bestia comenzó a usar sus filosas garras, las cuáles le causaron bastantes problemas a Samuel, quién recibió unos cortes poco profundos por parte de su enemigo; a la vez, Belfegor usó sus dos colas para azotar una y otra vez a mi hijo, qué notó encontrarse en una gran desventaja de la cuál no pudo salir hasta notar el martillo de Shao cerca de él, tomándolo y partiéndolo en la cabeza del demonio, que sintió duramente el golpe. Automáticamente, Samuel lo tomó de la ingle con su mano izquierda y la derecha en su cabeza, haciendo un lanzamiento hacia un volcán, cayendo allí Belfegor._

 _Barbatos vio a su amigo caer, notando que debería luchar. Antes de ir, le recomendó a Jörmundgander prepararse para una posible futura lucha. Antes de responderle algo, notó que se había ido a luchar, habiendo ya iniciado su combate con Onaga._

 _El humano logró notar como la velocidad y astucia con el arco y flechas de fuego del noveno eran impresionantes. Sin el martillo de Shao, se valió de usar una espada de plata que su madre le había regalado. Con la misma, logró desviar las flechas de Barbatos, hasta que éste quedó sin flechas para arrojar. Samuel se lanzó al ataque con su arma, siendo esquivado una y otra vez por la velocidad de Barbatos, que arrojaba algunas patadas a su enemigo, recibiendo unos golpes y cortes también. Arrojando bolas de fuego ambos, el campo de batalla se volvió bastante hostil, al ver que sus habilidades eran iguales, hasta que, en un nuevo choque de golpes, una estocada al pecho de Samuel logró poner de rodillas a la bestia, la cuál recibió un potente rodillazo que la dejó tendida en el suelo. Luego lo envió a volar con un hechizo, sacándolo de sus cercanías y cayendo también a otro volcán dormido._

 _Una embestida envió a volar a Samuel por los aires, siendo tragado repentinamente por Jörmundgander, quién entró sin avisar al campo de batalla. Éste tragó rápido a mi hijo, para evitar alguna represalia o algo de su parte. Por un momento, juro pensé que Samuel fue derrotado de una forma bastante deplorable para su nivel mostrado, sin embargo, la serpiente comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Recuerdo que todos los Elder Gods estábamos terriblemente impresionados porque veíamos como algo golpeaba desde dentro a Jörmundgander, y notamos que fue Samuel quién abrió las fauces de la serpiente, arrancándole un colmillo de una patada; éste explicó que se dejó tragar, ya que sospechaba que alguien le atacaría de una forma muy poca pensada. Si bien no quería llegar a eso—alegando haber estado dentro de Leviatán y sentir un asco gigante—, le tocó llegar de esa manera y ser rápido, notando que esta vez se lo habían tomado en serio para luchar. Éste usó el colmillo quitado de su enemigo junto al arco que dejó tirado Barbatos, apuntándole a Jörmundgander en el centro de la cabeza. Viendo que lo iban a matar, la bestia se movió rápidamente, golpeando el colmillo en su pecho, empezando a sentir un veneno muy grande que le paralizaba el cuerpo. Allí entendió todo: su enemigo no quería matarlo, sino neutralizarlo, y por ello, le quitó un colmillo, que seguramente tendría veneno, haciendo un falso intento de matarlo, sabiendo que ser inmune a su veneno no le quitaría la parálisis provocada por el mismo. Y entonces, felicitó a mi hijo desde el suelo—luego de hace toda esa deducción en voz alta, siendo afirmada por Samuel—, comprendiendo que si debían ser encerrados, lo serían, pero su lealtad ahora estaría con él para siempre._

 _Luego de ganar Samuel, los Elder Gods aparecimos y encerramos a las diez bestias en el último plano del Netherrealm, el cuál es totalmente helado—a diferencia del resto, que son uno más ardiente que el otro—. Por sus pecados, los condenamos a pasar allí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Luego de eso, Outworld cambió a como actualmente es, ya que nombramos a alguien más gobernante y el reino imita la naturaleza de su protector y mandamás._

 _Después de aquéllos sucesos, Samuel pidió a Shao ser su consejero y principal general en Outworld, confiando en él sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones. A decir verdad, nadie sabía que esa rata mugrosa mataría a Shao. Y pensar que de no ser por mi hijo, muy probablemente ése pequeño tarado hubiese sido asesinado por las diez bestias. Perdona eso, Magnus. Déjame continuar, hay algo más que debes saber._

 _Sin que yo lo supiera, Samuel sospechaba que alguien quería matarlo, pero no logró descubrirlo, para su desgracia. Recuerdo que el día que murió, fuimos con Caroline y encontramos su cuerpo muerto, aunque su espíritu aún estaba cerca. Él nos dijo que todos pagaríamos por lo que le hicimos, y si bien quisimos explicarle, no hubo caso: Samuel nos odió a mí y a Caroline por algo que no pudimos evitar._

 _No perdería a mi hijo por nada del mundo. Entonces, Carol y yo decidimos tomar a los hombres más leales de él y salvar un huevo de los dragones, creando así la profecía del retorno de Onaga en un futuro. Siempre mantuvimos ocultos a los sacerdotes de Onaga de las manos de Shao. Mi hijo viviría, aunque sea como un dragón, pero viviría. Hasta recuerdo haber dado el paradero de Blaze y un hechizo para que borrasen su memoria, así serviría para mantenerlo como el que mantenga el huevo de dragón estable. Pensé que podríamos devolverlo al camino de la luz, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario…_

 _Apenas revivió, Samuel nos visitó a todos, agradeciéndonos por revivirnos. Increíblemente, él nos contó sobre su habilidad de revivir muertos que sabía desde su época como humano—lo cuál nos hizo entender porque nunca morían los miembros de su ejército en las pocas guerras que tuvieron—, reviviendo a Shao Kahn frente a nosotros. En frente de Shezade, mi hijo le arrancó la cabeza a Kahn, dejándolo muerto en el suelo; luego volvió a revivirlo, y esta vez, le aplastó la cabeza con su propio martillo. Una y otra vez revivió y asesinó a Shao Kahn, la última a golpes limpios, señaló a Shezade y se lamió los nudillos, diciendo que le repugnaba el sabor de un fracasado, ella lo atacó enfurecida pero… Samuel simplemente se la quitó de encima con un simple ademán. Sus palabras aún retumban en mí…_

— _Gracias, padre y madre. Ustedes dos serán los últimos en morir en mi nuevo mundo. Tú, Shezade, pequeña puta asquerosa, tú y el engendro de Sho sufrirán como nadie en mi gloriosa vuelta—dijo, apretando sus puños con una furia implacable—, si sientes miedo por el alma de tu patético hijo, no temas, será un buen súbdito para mis fines—contó, con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica que se formó en su rostro a la par que hablaba—. Todos ustedes pagarán lo que me han hecho. ¡TODOS LO PAGARÁN, MALDITAS ESCORIAS!_

 _En su último grito, se marchó desapareciendo con los restos de Shao Kahn, quedando los seis solos. Por lo que dijo él, tuvimos que contar lo que hicimos, desencadenando una pelea entre Rentaro y yo, pero Shaka nos contuvo, diciéndonos que él quería eso, la división de nosotros como grupo._

 _No hay más nada después de aquél suceso, Magnus._

La seriedad del saurio y de su amigo era muy notoria. Dominique simplemente quería de vuelta a su hijo, asesinado injustamente por una rata mugrosa. Ambos entendieron que no todos los Elder Gods eran malos ni tomaron realmente malas decisiones, a excepción de dos. Si algo hizo esta historia en el humano y el lagarto, fue enloquecerlos por dentro contra Shinnok y Shezade. Al primero ya le tenían rechazo por ser un traidor que, según ellos, fingía ser algo que no era: un guerrero de la justicia. A ella no le guardaban mucho rencor, hasta ahora. Su odio por Shezade creció de una manera exponencial, tanto que si no la mataban en estos momentos, es porque los dos sabían muy bien que no podría ganarle… aún.

—¿Alguna otra cosa qué quieras contarme, Dominique? Noto tu ira desbordante con esto…

—Su muerte también destruyó la amistad que tenía con Shezade y Shinnok. Caroline puede quererlos, pero yo no: ellos siempre han evitado mis planes de matar a Shao Kahn. Y créeme, si no fueras mi sucesor, te hubiesen matado por destruir a la rata— le dijo Dominique a Magnus, quién no mostró asombro alguno.

—No son mis amigos, Dominique, pero sí los tuyos. Entiendo tu dolor y la falta de comprensión de ambos contigo y Caroline—comentó Magnus—. He sentido ése pesar con mis padres biológicos y mi padre adoptivo: no he tenido a alguien para compartir ése dolor y poder superarlo del todo. Tu dolor y el mío se complementan, y si bien me encargué de hacer justicia por ellos, tú no has hecho la justicia que Samuel quiso y debe querer aún.

—No puedo matar a Shao. Shezade hizo un campo protector, así evitaría que los Elder Gods podamos matarlo o guerreros que sean dioses lo asesinasen. Por suerte, tú lo mataste, pero quiero algo más—dijo con más decisión esta vez, el castaño le hizo un ademán—, Magnus, quiero que mates a todas las versiones de Shao Kahn. Haz eso y protegeré tu universo hasta que cumplas tu misión.

—Sólo una cosa más, Dominique: ¿Por qué me enviaron a otros universos? Bien podrían haber traído a los sucesores restantes a nuestro universo y revelarme quiénes eran los otros dos restantes en mi universo.

—No queríamos que tu deseo de unir todo despierte a One Being, pero a final de cuentas despertó. Aunque no creo que haya sido una mala decisión.

—¿Eso sólo?—preguntó Magnus en una forma de pedir respuestas explícitas.

—Tampoco queríamos que te corrompas como Sho.

—La única forma de terminar como el idiota de tu amigo es casándome con alguna tarada al mejor estilo Luana, y ella está muerta, yo la maté; y en caso de casarme con alguien como ella y tener descendencia como Shao y/ó Raiden, mato a mi familia, me cortó mis pelotas, las cocino, me las trago y me mató. ¿Entendiste bien, Dios Antiguo?

—Sí, claro; no me quedan dudas de cuánto odias a esos cuatro...—Llegó a decir sin salir de su asombro Dominique—. Sin embargo, debes comprender que te envié personalmente para que puedas formas vínculos reales con dichos sucesores. Un buen líder debe saber delegar su cargo cuándo es preciso y confiar en sus camaradas siempre—aconsejó, sorprendiendo al humano y al lagarto.

Ni Sardian ni su amigo humano debieron pensar algo sobre la propuesta de Dominique y lo que mencionó luego: los dos le estrecharon la mano a Dominique—o al menos, el humano y el lagarto solo de manera simbólica—, éste estrechó el saludo. Soltando su mano, el Elder Gods pensó que irse era lo mejor por ahora, aunque le advirtió que Tierra 8—el universo dónde estaban— era muy peculiar y no le gustaría. Le aconsejó averiguar apenas se marchase.

Al marcharse el Dios Antiguo, humano y lagarto se miraron a sí mismos, ambos seguían confundidos, pero sabían que Onaga era realmente peligroso, aunque no era el verdadero problema en estos momentos, sino: ¿Cómo podría averiguar qué ocurrió en éste universo y cómo salvarlo antes que sea tarde?

Dominique se marchó, dejando al humano y a Sardian a solas. Ambos decidieron averiguar dos cosas en soledad: lo primero era saber si Dominique decía la verdad; y lo segundo era detectar el universo en qué estaban y cuáles sucesos cambiaron su curso con respecto a Tierra 1, Tierra 2 y Tierra 10—los universos que conocían hasta ahora—.

—¿Confías en él, Aibou?—preguntó el espíritu de Sardian, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

—No del todo. Creo en su dolor, pero no en qué su hijo era tan buen gobernante. Si lo hubiese sido, no hubiese tenido la necesidad de tener un ejército al cuál revivía en medio de los combates para ganar. Lo sé; estudié eso hace algunos años.

—Entiendo; yo también tengo mis dudas. Lo mejor será tratar de averiguar la versión de Shinnok y Shezade, ya que su hijo está involucrado en todo esto. Por ahora, lo mejor es seguir por aquí y averiguar que tiene de especial éste universo.

—Eh, Sardian; una cosa más—mencionó el humano, el saurio le dio la palabra—, creo que Dominique piensa que podemos reformar a Sam…, digo, Onaga.

—Lo sé, lo he notado también. Dudo mucho que encuentre la luz por lo pronto. Samuel busca vengarse, como tú lo buscas de alguna manera, y créeme, no te da nada. Yo quise matar a Shao por años y luego que lo mataste, comprendí que ni raza no regresó. Ellos murieron, Aibou; ahí comprendí que debemos dejar ir nuestro pasado. Creo que Dominique te contó esto para que dejes tus ideas de venganza y dominar nuestro universo con puños de acero; entiende Aibou, esto no nos llevará a nada más que una muerte.

Las palabras del saurio estaban comenzando a retumbar en el cerebro de su amigo. Éste comenzó a pensar si sus ideas de venganza eran idóneas o no, pero una explosión interrumpió todo esto.

El humano se levantó de la piedra dónde yacía sentado, buscando la mirada del lagarto, quién asintió en silencio. Ambos partieron hacia rumbo desconocido, pensando que lo mejor sería averiguar en que parte del universo estaban y que acontecía en el mismo, debido a la omisión de esa información de clara importancia por parte del Dios Antiguo..

* * *

Por otro lado, Mileena se encontraba con Celestia, Asura y Agronomator en su marcha por el Naturarealm, un planeta con un ecosistema con bastante "verde" en la pigmentación de sus plantas y árboles. La Starion le contó que esta especie apreciaba demasiado la naturaleza, siendo castigadores de aquéllos que se atreviesen a profanarla por burdos y sucios intereses; el Megaryder acató esto, relatando que sus líderes actuales son dos seres muy ecologistas y poderosos, pero con poco temperamento contra seres de razas consideradas inferiores; allí, la híbrida se enteró que los Tarkatan descendían de una raza llamada "Shotaurus", de dónde los Shokan y Centauros también descendían; por ende, estas razas compartían a estos ancestros curiosos, los cuáles se caracterizaban principalmente por su salvajismo y crueldad ante los considerados "débiles"—comprendiendo así la mujer de cabello negro el sadismo de las tres razas relacionadas a esta—.

Mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la ciudad principal de dicho reino—la ciudad Owndan, un lugar dónde se le rendía mucho culto a la Madre Naturaleza, a quién ellos consideraban su diosa y la que les proveía siempre de alimentos—. En el camino, el único hombre contó que esa diosa era Caroline, solamente que le llamaban de otra forma—además, aclaró que el nombre era el apellido humano que ella usaba en sus primeros años de vida—.

Luego de caminar por unas horas, el grupo llegó a dicho lugar, encontrándose con la ya mencionada ciudad. Por lo que dedujo la híbrida, dicha ciudad se abastecía de la energía solar proveniente de una estrella de Wolf Rayet—una estrella azul con más de cien mil grados de temperatura— a las lejanías del mismo planeta; al preguntarle el resto como lo supo, ella simplemente dijo que lo adivinó, sin comprender bien porqué lo supo exactamente.

Mileena se impresionó al ver que la ciudad era completamente gris claro en cuánto a lo que se refería a estructura; Asura, la joven hija de Agronomator, le comentó que ello se debía al metal más duro de dicho mundo: grafeno. Éste material era muy abundante en el planeta, por lo tanto, se utiliza para hacer las siete grandes ciudades: Marroni; Shui: Z'achiz; Quijote; Han; Rodríguez y la ya mencionada Owndan—en referencia a los apellidos humanos de Dominique, Rentaro, Shaka, Miguel Ángel, Shezade, Apache y Caroline respectivamente—. Sumado a esto, la ciudad estaba rodeada en su totalidad de distintos tipos de árboles y abundante vegetación. Y, si bien eran unos ecologistas, su nivel de tecnología algo tan avanzado que la propia Mileena nunca imaginó viviría para ver; esto último sorprendió a los dos mayores del grupo, quiénes se preguntaron como dicha tecnología llegó a ser real, siendo que era una especie bastante reacia a la tecnología cuándo los vieron por última vez.

Cuando decidieron dejar de observar de afuera para ver de adentro, un haz de luz púrpura apareció frente a estos, revelándose Shinnok en su forma humana allí. El rubio fue sólo reconocido por la híbrida, quién reveló su identidad y preguntó sus verdaderos propósitos. Éste vino a contarles sobre Onaga, impresionando a todos. Si bien dudaron, lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad, pensaron. Y así lo hicieron.

Shinnok les relató la misma historia de Dominique, pero había algo más que, al parecer, Dom omitió con respecto a su hijo.

El rubio contó como Samuel se había empezado a corromper por el poder y creó a un ejército cada vez más numeroso con una gran curiosidad: eran cuerpos muertos de antiguos guerreros que le sirvieron a él; él revivía sus cuerpos sólo para los combates y luego los devolvía a sus estados de muertos. Con ellos, lograba aplacar a los oriundos de Chaosrealm, matando además a cualquier raza que quisiera "romper su paz".

Sumado a lo anterior, Onaga estaba comenzando a imponer graves torturas a los criminales, siendo que antes los reformaba; llegando a exponer sus cabezas en picas hasta pudrirse estas.

Outworld estaba empezando a tener miedo, y por ello, todos los Elder Gods decidieron matarle. Shao fue el chivo expiatorio, sin embargo, nadie se esperaba que él fuera mucho peor gobernante al tomar Outworld para sí. Invadió reinos, eliminó razas y expandió sus territorios hasta lo que era actualmente.

Terminado su relato y contarles ello, éste se retiró, aclarándoles que debían creerle o podrían perecer por no confiar en su palabra. El Dios Antiguo desapareció en un halo de luz púrpura, dejando confundidos al resto, que siguió caminando por dicho planeta, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus nuevos aliados, los Taushus, aunque…

—¡Quédense quietos o los mataremos, seguidores de Shinnok!—gritó una voz desconocida.

Al mostrarse éste, una horda de extraños hombres con apariencia bovina hizo acto de presencia. Estos tenían gran tamaño, con pezuñas por pies, dos grandes manos peludas, una cola larga, fina y un par de grandes cuernos.

Lo que notó el cuarteto fue como variaban de colores: habían blancos, negros, pardos, bayos, crema, rubios y colorados. La gran mayoría de ellos tenían ropajes hechos de tela sintética, armaduras de bronce, muñequeras, rodilleras y distintas armas colgadas en su espalda.

Dos de ellos se colocaron frente al resto. Eran exactamente iguales: dos toros humanoides blancos, con la leve diferencia que uno llevaba un anillo en su nariz y el otro poseía algunas manchas negras en su cuerpo. Estos se presentaron como Koyaanii—el de manchas— y Powaqqi—el del anillo—, los líderes de dicha especie y guerreros más poderosos.

Al decir esto, tanto Agronomator como Celestia se sorprendieron, preguntándoles que ocurrió con Kalo, el anterior líder. Si bien les sorprendió como sabían el nombre de su padre, estos le contaron que fue asesinado por un tipo llamado Raiden, quién se autodenominaba "Dios de la Muerte". Cuando contaron esto, Mileena se metió en la conversación, preguntándoles si había alguien más con ellos; estos relataron que cuándo su padre fue asesinado, junto al mencionado verdugo estaban un hechicero calvo de nombre Quan Chi y un robot que se autodenominaba "Triborg"—la híbrida notó como lo mencionaron con asco, al haber renunciado a su humanidad por algo de poder—. Viendo que no eran rivales, estos los dejaron a la deriva, no contando que ellos podían curarse gracias al poder de los elementos que dominaban.

Luego de ello, los dos entrenaron duro para vengar la muerte de su padre, aunque la respuesta tajante de la mujer Starion quitó sus esperanzas: ellos nunca estarían a tal nivel. Tomando esto como una declaración de reto, ambos decidieron retar a los cuatro: si ganaban, podían ir en paz; de lo contrario, serían ejecutados.

Agronomator le aclaró quién era él, aunque estos restaron importancia a ello, aclarando que no tenían aliados más que la Madre Naturaleza. Automáticamente, ambos tomaron sus armas—Koyaanii tomó un hacha y una espada; su hermano desenfundó un sable y un escudo—. Cuando ambos iban a atacar, fueron noqueados por sendos puñetazos de Mileena, dejándolos fuera de combate. La híbrida amenazó al resto de los guerreros de la tribu, quiénes tomaron a sus líderes y huyeron despavoridos. Ella dijo no estar interesada en estas "estupideces", pero sí quería saber si su padre realmente era un monstruo como dijo Dominique, o actuó por pedido de los Dioses Antiguos. La joven sabía que alguien mentía, y la única forma de averiguarlo era yendo a Outworld en éste universo, así encontrarían respuestas cuánto antes.

Celestia le dijo que posiblemente los Taushus vayan por ellos; ella simplemente le dijo que no motivo para preocuparse y confiaran en ella, saltando por el portal. Algo impresionados, los tres restantes la siguieron en silencio, bastante impresionados por su determinación para saber la verdad. Aunque ellos tenían ya una sospecha de quién mentía y quién decía la verdad…

* * *

En otra parte lejana, Onaga yacía sentado en un trono hecho por sí mismo. Allí observaba el destino de los universos y como estaban sus guerreros más importantes, si sabrían de como derrotarlos y qué hacían durante su tiempo libre.

En soledad, Onaga pensaba constantemente como sus padres le dejaron morir y a la deriva, encontrando apoyo y contención en su tío, quién lo dejó en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte para que éste no muriese por culpa de los deseos diabólicos de Shao Kahn.

El Rey Dragón estaba sentado en su trono, cuya textura deforma rectangular, con una cabeza de cráneo colocada a los extremos de cada brazo y uno en la parte alta del respaldo. Dicho asiento estaba formado oro, con bordes de plata y cada cráneo poseía una joya diferente: el del brazo derecho tenía un rubí, el otro un zafiro y el restante una esmeralda. Allí, éste veía a través de unos portales a los distintos guerreros contra los que tendría que luchar eventualmente. Curiosamente, vio cuándo Dominique le contó a Magnus sobre su vida, sorprendiéndole que a pesar de todo, su padre le seguía teniendo un gran cariño a él y un fuerte odio a Shao Kahn. Pensó que tal vez él podría vivir, pero lo descartó: su resurrección y mayor poder se debe a su pacto con el mismísimo One Being, quién en realidad es su tío Napoleón Marroni.

Onaga rememoró sus primeros momentos como un fantasma. Él se encontró en un lugar negro con mucha energía cinética como azul que iba y venía a toda velocidad, en ése lugar, se encontró con un hombre parecido a su padre y diferente a la vez: mismos rasgos físicos, sin embargo, éste era mucho más delgado y llevaba unos anteojos gruesos de vista consigo. Él le contó quién era en realidad: su tío paterno Napoleón, conocido por él y el resto de sus hijos como One Being. Allí comenzó una charla que cambió la percepción de Samuel para siempre.

—No pensé ver tan pronto, sobrino mío.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡Dímelo!

—Calma, sobrino mío. Te contaré todo, pero no es necesario gritar, molestas a las almas que estamos en un limbo—dijo él, dejando confundido al humano—, verás, tu amigo Shao deseaba el poder y te asesinó a traición, ya que sabía que tú eras mucho más poderoso que ése pobre bobalicón. Confiaste en él y te mató, Samuel.

—¿A dónde quieres apuntar? Estoy muerto porque Shao me mató, ¿y qué? Deberé descansar en paz; no hay forma de revivir, de seguro Shao quemó mi cuerpo y lo destrozó para evitar una resurrección—bramó el joven bastante molesto con su pariente.

—Así es, así lo hizo—comentó—, pero… ¿Qué tal si obtienes una nueva posibilidad para vivir?

Si Onaga recordaba algo sobre esa charla en especial, era cuándo su tío le contó sobre una posible resurrección. Allí le contó el plan: su padre iba a revivirlo en el cuerpo de un dragón, ya que su cuerpo original fue destruido; en el mismo, tendría sus viejos poderes. Entonces, él usaría su poder para sacar de su limbo a One Being, cuyo cuerpo estaba separado de su alma, atrapada en dicho lugar. Sin embargo, Napoleón le recomendó cambiarse el nombre, demostrando ser alguien totalmente diferente. Le recomendó Onaga, el cuál sonaba imponente y temeroso.

Durante los milenios juntos, ambos trazaron el plan que arrastró a Shujinko para revivir a Samuel—ahora conocido como Onaga—y recuperar el cuerpo de su tío de alguna u otra forma. Su tío le explicó dónde estaba su cuerpo y cómo podría desenterrarlo: éste se encontraba en Outworld, y su sello estaría roto si se unían los Kamidogus en Orderrealm, lugar cuyo cuerpo estaba encerrado bajo un sello del cuál sólo los Elder Gods conocían. Entonces, decidieron esperar hasta encontrar a alguien bueno, pero lo suficiente estúpido como para creerles y hacer lo necesario para la vuelta de los dos.

Recordando aquél día dónde resucitó, Onaga decidió no matar a los guerreros para no despertar sospechas que unió el cuerpo y alma de su tío, quién había escapado a otro universo con su gran poder.

Dicha charla la recordaba de memoria hasta el día de hoy. Esa charla cambió su perspectiva total con respecto a todo. Gracias a esa charla, él había vuelto más poderoso que nunca.

Sintiendo unos pasos, él salió de sus pensamientos, encontrándose a Tremor, Nimbus Terrafaux, Quan Chi y Hornbuckle inclinados ante su presencia, a la izquierda, centro izquierda, centro derecha y derecha respectivamente. Ambos deseaban hablar con su amo sobre sus enemigos, recibiendo la aprobación de su señor.

—Amo, hemos cumplido con la misión que nos ha encomendado—mencionó el ninja ocre.

—Hemos liberado a las bestias que usted derrotó en el pasado. Al enterarse que usted nos envió, vinieron con gusto. Los dejé curándose con algunos demonios menores a mi cargo, mi señor—contó el nigromante calvo.

—Bien, bien, mis guerreros. ¿Qué pasó con el resto?

—Sí, amo; trajimos a quién me pidió, y desea tener una entrevista con usted—comentó el negro, alegando que Hornbuckle le asistió.

Onaga pidió que éste entrase, dejándolos a solas para dialogar. Al salir los cuatro luego de romper la inclinación, el nigromante se acercó al hombre de complexión delgada, avisándole de las intenciones de su amo. Éste le agradeció a Chi, quién se retiró junto al resto, entrando en tanto el tío

Estando a solas, One Being reprendió a Onaga por su accionar, diciéndole que debió haberlo liberado antes en lugar de revivir a Shao Kahn y hacerle creer que tendría todo a su disposición; Onaga comentó que su venganza era destruir a Kahn, haciéndole creer que era invencible y todo sería suyo, para que descubriera de la peor forma que no era así. Aunque no lo aprobó, éste lo comprendió, preguntándole cruzado de brazos cuál era su plan, causando la sonrisa de su sobrino, quién decidió mostrarle lo que aconteció en Outworld a partir de la resurrección de Shao en adelante.

Luego de ver todo, Napoleón se mostraba bastante intrigado. Su primera pregunta fue saber si revivió a Shao más débil, pero no, fue al revés: Shao Kahn había recibido el doble de su poder para probar el de sus enemigos, sin embargo, también colocó a Quan Chi allí para controlar sus movimientos. Si bien Shao no le podría hacer nada, era mejor ver sus movimientos y planes a futuro.

One Being inquirió a preguntar si sabía algo de sus enemigos y como se estaban movilizando; su sobrino contó que estos aún no estaban ni a su nivel ni al nivel de los Dioses de la Muerte. Alegó luego que no sería justo luchar ahora contra ellos, siendo que hay un niño de doce años entre los sucesores; sorprendido el mayor por esto, no supo comprender porqué su hermano mayor y el resto hicieron esa locura, aunque su sobrino le confesó que aquél niño tenía un gran potencial oculto. Sólo que no había alguien que pudiese ayudar a despertarlo.

Luego contó sus apreciaciones del resto, explicándole que algunos guerreros debían ser tomados en cuenta y otros no, ya que su esfuerzo en cuánto al uso de su poder era variable—al menos, bajo la opinión de Onaga—.

Y así, ambos siguieron dialogando planes a futuro para derrotar a sus enemigos, pero ahora prepararían sus fuerzas, ya que sus planes de dominación total seguían vigentes. Y con ello, su venganza contra aquéllos que los dejaron a la deriva se cumpliría.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Obviamente, esto sigue en el episodio 5 de Los Viajeros de Mundos, aunque lo principal era contar quién es Onaga y dejarles una duda: ¿Quién dice la verdad? ¿Dominique o Shinnok? Eso se develará más adelante, pero por ahora, los dejaré con la intriga.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
